A variety of electronic sporting apparatus have been proposed for conducting sporting games designed to train the physical and/or mental abilities of one or more participants.
For example, it is known to provide apparatus which generate sensory stimuli which dictate activities to be carried out by participants in a sporting game. It has also been proposed to provide more interactive apparatus, such as apparatus which includes a base station attached by a wired connection to stations which include a light and a switch. When the switch attached to a particular station is pressed, the base station causes the light attached to another identical station to light up. This apparatus has only a limited number of practical sporting applications and can generally only be used by a single participant at a time.
The present invention aims to provide improved sporting apparatus which is interactive and can be used to conveniently implement and manage a range of sporting games.
Some aspects of the invention are directed to sporting apparatus which is usable by a plurality of participants at the same time and which, in some circumstances, is operable to record performance data relating to individual participants who use the apparatus simultaneously.
Further benefits will be apparent from the following description.